Physiological pressure measurements are useful for medical diagnosis and monitoring in many medical disciplines, such as cardiology, pulmonology, gastroenterology, and urology. Blood pressure is one of the few physiological pressures that can be measured noninvasively with a sphygmomanometer, but other pressures are typically measured via catheters, either connected to transducers outside the body or by micro-transducers mounted on the tip.